tablorsangelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tablors Angels Wiki
Welcome to the Tablors Angels Wiki A wiki dedicated to a highly modified version of Princes of the Apocalypse. It follows the group Tablors Angels and their adventures, banter and definitely not mercenary work. Session Log * Part 40: The Epilogue * Part 39: The Gang Says Goodbye * Part 38: The Gang Fights a God * Part 37: The Gang Meet the Gods * Part 36: The Gang Sieges Waterdeep * Part 35: The Gang Fights an Avatar * Part 34: The Gang Meets an Archfey * Part 33: The Gang Goes to The Feywild * Part 32: The Gang Takes Down an Old Enemy * Part 31: The Gang Steals More Relics * Part 30: The Gang Commit A Jailbreak '' * Part 29: ''The Gang Take Another Day Off * Part 28: The Gang Destroys a Lich * Part 27: The Gang Gets Their Minds Eaten * Part 26: The Gang Goes Home * Part 25: The Gang Defends Daggerford * Part 24: The Gang Is In Mourning * Part 23: The Gang Takes a Day Off * Part 22: The Gang Fights a Lich * Part 21: The Gang Loses New Friends * Part 20: The Gang Makes New Friends * Part 19: The Gang Races Dinosours '' * Part 18: ''The Gang Goes Hiking * Part 17 : The Gang Goes Treasure Hunting * Part 16 : The Gang Attacks the Eternal Flame Temple * Part 15: The Gang Overthrows a Queen * Part 14: The Gang Goes Sphinx Hunting * Part 13: The Gang Travels to Neverwinter * Part 12: The Gang Attacks the Crushing Wave Temple Party Members The A-Team: * Niran Lorcan * Roland Brandarth * Dafyn Glen * Drox Falherd * Mela Archon * Nyree Thaye * Shaolar Quanderil (NPC) * (deceased) Ethir 'Ethir' Ethir * (semi-retired) Jacelyn "The Swindler" The B-Team: * Luro Caerdonel * Niran 2 * Heskan Nalfir * Gil * Vari The C-Team: * Clay * Ben * Jo (Johanna) Sub-members * Pike "Shark Bait" * Xandala * Artus Cimber Companions: * Waverly * Number 9 the Flesh Golem (former) * Godrick the Griffon * T'Challa the Black Panther * Kip * Bruce the Shark * Tyler the T-Rex Locations Allies * Tablor - A magic item salesmen, met in the Bargewright inn. * Harburk Tuthmarillar - Unoffical Head of Guard in Red Larch * Endrith Vallivoe - Old Shopkeeper and member of the Harpers in Red Larch * Amir - Head of Guard in Waterdeep * Lord Neverember - Master of Coin * Seldra Tylmarande - Former Queen of Neverwinter and Head of Neverwinter Council * The Watchful Order * The Council of Neverwinter * Varien Enemies Alive: * Justran Daehl - Co-Owner of the Helm at Highsun in Red Larch Imprisoned: * Elak Dornen - Leader of the Believers in Red Larch * Tharizdun Dead: * Elizar Dryflagon - Leader of the Scarlet Moon Hall * Gar Shaterkeel - Leader of the Crushing Wave * Vanifer - Leader of the Eternal Flame * Aerisi Kalinoth - Leader of the Howling Hatred * Marlos Urnrayle - Leading of the Black Earth The Elemental Cults * Cult of the Crushing Wave * Cult of the Eternal Flame * Cult of the Howling Hatred * Cult of the Black Earth * Cult of the Elder Elemental Eye Latest activity Category:Browse